This invention relates to a sensory apparatus and system and more particularly to an apparatus and system for emitting light, sound and/or fragrance.
Consumers are continually seeking out small devices to enhance their lifestyles and personalize their homes. Thus, plug-in devices for emitting fragrance, for reducing household odors, or for emitting sound and light are known in the art. For example, one category of devices emits a fragrance into the surrounding area when connected to an electrical outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,053 discloses such a device, where a fragrant liquid is held within a container and vaporized into the surrounding area via the heat generated from an electrical heater. A light emitting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,609, which describes a conventional type night light that emits a low-level illumination to the surrounding area. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,250 and 4,714,984 disclose night lights with a window to illuminate a picture, such as a flower. On the back of the picture is a fragrant pad containing a liquid that when heated by a light bulb contained within the device, vaporizes and is emitted into the surrounding area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,973 discloses a portable night light and air freshener that propels freshening media into the surrounding area via a rotating fan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,059 discloses a plug-in illuminating device combined together with a liquid fragrance container in a decorative housing. In this device, the light illuminates when connected to an electrical outlet and the fragrance is released when the user depresses a designated portion of the cover to aromatize the fragrant vapor into the surrounding area. Other light emitting devices are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,000 describes a plug-in device that projects images onto a wall or flat surface.
The prior art also includes devices for providing music or other sounds for babies that can be attached to a crib. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,131 discloses a crib light with a tape player. Others include crib lights and the use of sound recordings to provide soothing sounds. None of these sound and light devices appear to include a fragrance feature and all appear to be battery operated.
No plug-in device is known to applicant that combines light, fragrance, and sound in a single unit. Nor is applicant aware of a plug-in system that combines sound and fragrance. Thus, consumers currently searching for fragrance, light and sound emitting plug-in devices will at the very least have to purchase two separate devices in order to meet their needs. The present device conveniently packages, in one device, light, sound and fragrance features.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide a plug-in system contained in a single unit that preferably emits fragrance, light and/or sound.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multifunction versatile sound, light and fragrance system that includes features and means for creating a wide variety of exterior decorative choices or appearances.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide multiple combinations of light, sound and/or fragrance systems in a single device to accommodate the different needs and desires of the user.
In keeping with one aspect of the invention, a device or an apparatus for emitting light, sound and fragrance is provided. The device contains a housing with perforations, permeable membranes and/or translucent coverings along its walls and/or body to allow for the transmission of light, sound and fragrance when the device is activated. The device includes a conventional plug for connecting it to a power source, which enables all three systems. This plug may be pivotable to allow the system to be used with vertical or horizontal electrical outlets. The light source is mounted in the housing and may include an incandescent or fluorescent bulb, or an electro-luminescence or light emitting diode (LED) and may function as a focused light, a backlight for a screen, or as a projected light.
The sound system is also mounted in the housing and Includes an audio speaker, an amplifier and means, such as a sound chip or cartridge which transmits prerecorded sound through the speaker to the surrounding area. The sound transmitting means is attached to a circuit board which in turn is connected to the amplifier and the speaker, all within the housing of the device. The sound transmitting means may be permanently attached to the circuit board or removable so that the user can interchange sound chips or cartridges. When an audio cartridge system is employed, the cartridges are interchangeable so that the user may vary sounds or music as desired. The cartridges are preferably insertable into a receptacle located within the housing and are preferably accessible to the user from outside the housing of the device.
The device includes a fragrance container that is adapted to be mounted on or within the housing. The fragrance may be contained in the receptacle in the form of a liquid mixture, saturated pads, beads, gel packs or a spray. An electrical warmer located within the housing provides heat necessary to cause the fragrance to vaporize. Alternatively, the light source may provide the necessary heat. The fragrant vapor is emitted to the surrounding area through perforations, vents or permeable membranes located on or in the walls of the housing.
System control switches may be provided to actuate independently each of the system components, and the system may include a timer to operate the device for predetermined time periods. Means may be provided to allow the user to control the amount of light, sound and/or fragrance emanating from the respective component. In this way, the user has greater control over the amount of light, sound or fragrance emitted from the system and device during use. A turbine may be attached to the housing, such that when the device is activated, the heat produced by the light source causes the turbine to rotate and project images on a translucent screen or into the surrounding area through a translucent screen. Where desired and appropriate, a battery, rather than typical AC power, may be used as the power source.
Also, a motion and/or light detector may be mounted within the housing with suitable means to detect movement or change in light brightness in order automatically to activate or shut off the system or various features of the system. Where desired, sensors may be included within the system for activating the device via an external remote control or transponder.